A Hotel Room & A Mystery
by themachinesgrounders
Summary: SQW Day 4 - Mistaken for a couple.


**A/N: This is pretty much the first fic I've ever published, so I hope you like it. Special thanks to swarklesinstorybrooke for putting up with my countless questions about spelling and the like. Couldn't have done this without you, Jess.**

 **Set some time after they resolve the Dark!Emma issue..**

* * *

When Emma strolled into Granny's for her morning bear-claw, she thought it was a day just like any other. Well, any other morning when there wasn't a new big bad to defeat – but then when she was practically tackled at the door by Ruby, she knew something gossip worthy had happened.

"Oh my God Em, I can't believe it." Ruby's full grin was infectious and Emma found herself reciprocating despite still being clueless.

"Can't believe what?"

"Are you seriously going to pretend that you don't know?" Ruby questioned as she slid behind the counter. "If you wanted it kept a secret you shouldn't have used your own name!"

"What are you talking about?"

"You. Regina. Last night. Sex."

"What? Ruby I don't know where you're getting your information from but I think you should check your sources."

"Emma come on, I'm not a total idiot. You used your own name!"

"On what?!"

"The room you guys got. You rented a room under your own name and then I definitely heard some girl-on-girl sex going on. I wasn't snooping – wolf senses."

Emma ran her hands through her hair before fixing her gaze on Ruby. "I swear, I am not nor have I ever slept with Regina. I haven't rented a room here since my first week in Storybrooke when, I might add, I got kicked out for being a convicted felon."

"Regina made us kick you out." Ruby declared quickly before her smile dropped, "I can't believe you're not admitting this. I have all the evidence!"

"I can't admit to something I didn't do. Look, I've got to get to work - talk later?" Emma placed some money on the counter before walking out of the diner.

* * *

The amount of paperwork Emma had to do that day put the incident with Ruby mostly out of her mind, and she was interrupted when Snow showed up at the station later with a take-out bag from Granny's.

"Hey Mom," Emma was still getting used to calling her former best friend 'Mom', but it was becoming easier. "Dad's out on a call so if you had a lunch date, he's not standing you up on purpose."

When she didn't hear the other woman's giggle, Emma looked up and saw that Snow was looking at the ground biting her lip. Emma shot out of her seat; almost toppling a pile of paperwork she had to drop off at the Mayor's office.

"What's happened? Is it baby Neal?"

"No, actually Emma… I came here to talk about you."

"Oh." Emma shrank back into her seat. She was always more comfortable chasing the bad guys than she was talking about herself.

"There's a rumour going around the town that you-"

"Oh! God, you've been talking to Ruby. I'm going to kill her."

"You know that your father and I will always support you, I was just worried that you would feel like you had to keep this a secret."

"You were worried about why I would want to hide the fact that I slept with your former arch nemesis? Even if the rumour were true I probably wouldn't be jumping to tell you."

"Well Regina and I may have a past but-" At the smirk on Emma's face, Snow paused to digest what Emma had said, "Oh! So you and Regina aren't-"

"Sleeping together? No." Emma groaned as she recognized the new voice. As she turned towards the door her fears were confirmed.

Regina stood in the doorway wearing an immaculate business suit, her eyebrow quirked in its seemingly permanent position.

"Oh. Well, I guess I'll go and find David then. Leave you two to talk." Snow hurried out the room with her head down. Her relationship with Regina had come a long way since Emma first got to Storybrooke. Some would even say they were friends, but this was too awkward a situation for Snow to stick around for small talk. Emma couldn't blame her - she wanted to escape too.

Emma and Regina's own relationship had come a long way too. It was difficult to look back on her first couple of months in Storybrooke and remember the disdain she had felt for the brunette. Especially now that they so easily navigated being co-parents and friends, who had both sacrificed so much for the other. She hadn't quite realized they had gotten to the 'rumoured to be sleeping together' stage of friendship though; they didn't exactly skip down the streets holding hands. Their friendship was more of the 'sharing a quiet bottle of wine on the patio' variety. Occasionally talking about their individual pasts before Storybrooke, in an attempt to understand each other. It had shocked Emma at first how similar their experiences had been, and how much they could relate and comfort each other.

Emma had felt so trapped when she had first come to Storybrooke – as if the town was a bubble where everyone was good or evil, no grey areas to be seen. It was suffocating. Now, it felt like a breath of fresh air knowing that she had somewhere to go of an evening where she would be understood. And even better, somewhere where she was part of a family. As much as she loved them, and as much as Snow and David tried, baby Neal still felt like her replacement while she was at home in their apartment.

"So you knew about this rumour?" Regina asked as she settled into the seat that Snow had just vacated, across from Emma at her desk.

"Ruby told me this morning. Actually, she tried to get me to admit it first, and then didn't believe me when I told her it wasn't true. How did you hear about it?"

"Sidney. He barged into my office and told me that I – and this is in his exact words, 'could at least be respectful to the town's inhabitants and keep my dalliances on the down-low.' I thought all that time spent in the hospital's basement might have put him off me."

"Guess it's hard getting over a queen," Emma winked. "How did Sidney find out?"

"I have no idea, but it sounds like the whole town has heard."

"What are we going to do?" Emma groaned.

"First I think we should find out how this rumour got started."

"Oh, I know that. Ruby said that someone rented a room at the B&B under my name, and then she heard sex."

Regina's eyebrow slid up into its signature quirk. "This rumour started on just that? Any one of the residents of the other rooms could have been having sex. And how did someone get away with using your name? Everyone knows what you look like – especially Granny."

"Well, she said the sex she heard was definitely girl-on-girl sex. And that second thing is actually a good point. We need to find out who is using my name."

"Ruby just assumed that any lesbian activity going on in Granny's B&B must involve you?"

"Yes, I guess so."

"Huh." Regina stood up and headed towards the exit.

"Where are you going?"

"Don't we have an identity thief to find?"

"Oh, right." Emma jumped up and headed after Regina, grabbing her car keys as she went.

* * *

Ruby turned towards the door as Emma and Regina entered the diner, crossing her arms.

"Have you decided to tell the truth then?"

Usually Emma admired Ruby's ability to stand up to anyone, but right now, with the diner full of nosey onlookers, she really wished Ruby knew how to be discreet.

"No Miss Lucas, because there isn't anything to be truthful about. We have come to find out who used Emma's name to book a room."

Ruby shifted, "It really wasn't you guys?"

"Sorry to crush the gossip Rubes, but no it wasn't. Will you help us?" Emma answered.

At the prospect of a potential mystery Ruby perked up again. "Sure, let's go through to the B&B and look at the sign-in book." She turned towards the kitchen before yelling, "Granny, I'm going on break!"

The three women went through into the B&B and gathered around the check in desk.

"That is my name, but it is not my handwriting." Emma said as she pointed to a line in the book. "Also, how are you guys not computerized yet?"

"I know, I keep telling Granny we need to update but she insists to carry on like it's still the 1980's."

"Ruby, this does have Emma's name, but there is nothing here with mine. Why would you assume I was with her?" Regina questioned with her head still bent studying the book, hiding her face.

At this Ruby's face turned a bright shade of red – it was rare for the woman to get embarrassed.

"Well, it's common knowledge that you both recently broke up with your boyfriends and you have been getting closer lately. And you guys have always had that crazy intense chemistry that feels like the room would explode if someone were to light a match around you two."

"Okay." Regina nodded.

"That's your response? Just 'okay'?" Emma asked, eyebrows raised.

"Her reasoning was sound." Regina answered, looking at Emma.

"Okay…" Emma echoed, a look of bewilderment across her features.

Ruby coughed pointedly as Emma and Regina snapped their eyes away from each other, "Not to interrupt, but do either of you actually recognize the handwriting?"

"No." Regina supplied as Emma shook her head.

"How did someone use my name anyway? Both you and Granny know what I look like…"

"Tyler was working last night, he's new to town. He wasn't here from the start of the original curse; he came through after the whole dark Emma incident. You know, when we offered everyone the chance to choose whether they wanted to live here or in the Enchanted Forest?"

"So it's possible he has never seen Emma before?"

"He has probably never even seen you before Regina, or Snow, or David or even Mr. Gold."

"How is that possible?" Emma asked.

"Well, he was a peasant back home and he lived on a farm in the middle of nowhere. His family never attended any royal events or town meetings. I think hardly anyone outside of their own family even knew they existed. By the sounds of it they were almost completely self-sufficient."

"So why would they chose to come through the portal and live in such a small town?"

"They didn't. He left his family and came here alone. I think he wanted the adventure, and a chance to actually meet people."

"Sounds familiar. Where can we find him?"

"Right upstairs. We give him a room and food in return for his helping us out around here. He doesn't come out much, apart from when he's scheduled to work. I think he's struggling with the adjustment. Come on, I'll take you up."

* * *

A skinny boy who looked to be around 17 answered the door when Ruby knocked. He looked at the group of woman and seemed to shrink back into himself.

"Ruby? Is something wrong?"

"No, nothing's wrong. We just have a few questions about some guests that checked in last night while you were working."

Emma stepped forwards, holding her hand out for the boy to shake, "Nice to meet you Tyler, I'm Emma Swan, the town's Sherriff, and this-" Emma gestured towards Regina after he had let go of her hand, "is Regina Mills, the mayor of Storybrooke."

Tyler stood in the doorway, a confused look on his head as he also shook Regina's hand.

"No, I met Emma Swan and Regina Mills last night, or at least, I thought I had."

"Yes, we became aware this morning that a couple had used Miss. Swan's name to book a room here last night. I can assure you that we are the real Emma Swan and Regina Mills. I can show you my identification if you wish to check? Although considering you didn't bother to last night, I don't see why you would now."

"Regina!" Emma scolded, before turning back to the boy. "Sorry. You're not in trouble, it's just – how did they get away with using my name, I thought you had to check ID?"

"Yeah usually but, I don't know. I didn't I guess."

"Why don't you tell us exactly what happened?" Ruby interjected.

"Well these two women came in, a blonde and a scary looking brunette. They were both so royal looking so I just assumed they were Miss. Swan and Miss. Mills. I introduced myself and said 'you must be Emma Swan' to the blonde and she didn't deny it! She looked a bit shocked but I just thought it was because I knew her name."

"Okay, then what happened?"

"The brunette said they wanted a room for one night and so I just checked them in."

"Without asking for identification?"

"Yes."

"But, why didn't you ask for ID?"

"I have heard… stories. About you." Tyler glanced up at Regina before quickly looking away. "I was scared. I just wanted to get away from you – them – as quickly as possible."

"Regina may have done some terrible things, but that was years ago. She has done so much good since then. She's a hero." Emma said, stepping slightly in between Regina and the boy as she did so.

Regina placed a hand on Emma's arm, "It's okay Emma." She whispered. Emma glanced back at the older woman before stepping aside with a nod.

"And you didn't think it odd that the Sherriff and the Mayor of the town were checking in to a motel for a night? When they- we- have our own homes?"

The boy glanced at Ruby, visibly gulping.

"It's okay Tyler, they just need to know all the facts."

"The stories about Miss. Mills' past aren't the only ones I've heard. A lot of the gossip I have heard around town and in the diner are about how close you two have become. Many people are questioning your closeness. Some even asked me if I knew whether you had a room permanently booked here for late night, um, activities."

"So when two woman, vaguely matching our descriptions, came in you assumed the gossip must have been accurate. Again, sound reasoning. Although I am starting to hate just how small a town this is. We really should arrange more events to stop the residents getting bored and spreading lies." Regina sighed.

"Can you describe these women in any more detail?" Emma asked.

"Sorry, no. I was so scared I just looked down the whole time." The boy did look to be shaking, Emma mused.

"It's okay Tyler. Thank you for helping. Just remember to check everyone's ID next time, alright?" Ruby flashed him her signature smile before signalling the other women to follow her back downstairs.

* * *

"Well, it seems we've reached a dead end."

"Maybe not Regina, I think I might know who the women were." Ruby replied, an excited glint to her eye.

"Who?"

"Think about it. A blonde and a scary brunette who look like they could be royal? Who don't have anywhere where they could be alone?" Ruby stood looking between the two women, obviously overjoyed she had solved the puzzle.

"Wait, you don't mean-" Emma began.

"Yeah! Who else?" Ruby interrupted. Regina looked on in shock and confusion as the two women began to bounce on their feet, excited about something Regina was clearly not clued in on.

"Will one of you please tell me what all the excitement is about?" Regina huffed out impatiently.

"It had to Mulan and Aurora! Finally. Mulan's been mooning over Aurora for months now." Ruby supplied helpfully.

"Aurora is with Philip. She has a baby!" Shaking her head, Regina stood looking more confused than ever.

"You can be into both women and men, Regina. You should know that, Emma certainly does." Ruby danced away as Emma whipped around to hit her arm.

"What?"

"Never mind. The point is - we have a lead. I'll go with Ruby to investigate and meet you back at your office later to tell you what happens." Grabbing Ruby's arm, Emma hurried her out of the building.

* * *

Mulan rushed over to Emma and Ruby as soon as they reached the campsite where Robin and the Merry Men had taken up residence.

"Emma, I am so sorry."

"You know why we're here then." Emma smiled.

"That boy at the desk called Aurora by your name and she just went with it!"

When I asked her why she said she wanted to be as discreet as possible. She hasn't left Phillip yet…" Mulan trailed off.

"Don't worry about it. You have my number right?" Ruby asked.

"Yes."

"Next time you and Sleeping Beauty need a room, text me. I'll get it all set up – 100% discreet. Although you should probably talk to her about leaving Phillip."

"Thank you. And I will."

Emma knew it couldn't be easy on Mulan - being in love with a woman who was scared to leave her husband. Especially with how highly she valued honour. She was grateful that her own situation wasn't quite as complicated. No significant other's stood in her way – not anymore at least. She just had to get the courage up to actually make a move before Ruby dropped too many hints and gave the game away.

* * *

Emma made her way into Regina's office carrying the pile of paperwork from this morning and set it on the other woman's desk. Regina looked up from whatever report she was working on.

"Is the case closed?"

"Yes. It will never happen again, your reputation is safe." Emma smirked.

"It was not my reputation that I cared about. I do not like false rumours being spread about me."

"But you don't mind if it's true?"

"If it were true, I would like to think we wouldn't be found out so quickly."

"What?" Emma stood shocked that Regina was talking about the possibility of them being together physically, even if it were a hypothetical situation.

"For one, I have a house so we wouldn't need a hotel room. And I like to think that we are much more subtle." Regina smirked. "At least, I know I am."

Emma nodded, unable to form words.

"Are you still coming over for dinner tonight?" Regina continued, completely normally. "I know Henry was looking forward to it."

"Yeah, I am."

* * *

"Wait." Emma reached out her hand to stop Regina from unlocking the front door.

"Yes?" Regina asked, wondering what could have Emma looking so nervous.

"The hypothetical situation where you and I are…"

"I believe Sydney described it as a 'dalliance'" Regina supplied, as she could see Emma was struggling for words.

"Yeah, I just wanted to say that if it wasn't hypothetical… I wouldn't want it to just be a dalliance." Emma looked up into Regina's eyes, seeing the vulnerability she usually hid throughout the day. "You're worth more than that."

Emma sucked in a deep breath, waiting for Regina's brush off. She knew they had become closer since everything that happened with her sacrifice, but found it hard to believe that Regina felt the same way that she herself did. Emma had found herself imagining a world where she, Regina and Henry were a family that lived together – first just imagining herself inhabiting one of the many spare rooms of Regina's mansions. However, the more Emma imagined that scenario the more certain she grew that it would be torturous, being so close to Regina all the time like that.

She hadn't been sure what that had meant at first, but Ruby had been more than happy to help. When Emma had finally accepted that she had fallen in love with Regina, she thought she could bury the feelings and continue building a friendship with the woman. Now though, she had started to admit to herself that she was just falling more in love every day.

Regina was always difficult to read because of how much she hid of herself, but Emma was learning and she knew Regina felt deeply for her. Emma insisted it was purely platonic, but Ruby always disagreed and encouraged Emma to declare her feelings for the older woman. Now, as her words were sinking in and with Regina looking at her with wet, hopeful eyes, Emma could start to believe everything Ruby had been telling her.

Emma became aware that Regina was leaning in towards her, and moved to mirror her, her pulse pounding in her ears. Just as she started to feel Regina's hair brush her cheeks the front door was thrown open. The two women sprang apart, glancing at each other shyly.

"I thought I heard the car! Come on, I have got to show you both what we made today in art class." Henry grabbed Emma's arm pulling her in the house after him, yelling over his shoulder for Regina to follow.

Neither the blonde or Henry saw the older woman shake her head, as if coming out of a daze or heard her mutter, "that boy has always had terrible timing," as she followed her family into her home, her heart feeling lighter than it had in years.


End file.
